


Another If Only

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were several if onlys that were made of Captain Becker’s mind and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another If Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #002 -- _If Only_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

There were several if onlys that were made of Captain Becker’s mind and memories.

If only he had gone with them when they went through that finally anomaly to chase down Helen Cutter once and for all. If only he had been able to find them when it was clear that they weren’t able to get right on their own.

If only. He had some many if onlys in his mind and in his soul that he was amazed that he could even function through the day.

He tried to leave. He wanted anything more than to be staying around the ARC where he had lost so much of what had been so damn important in his life. He had lost best friends and family. Those were tough.

However, much more than any of that, he had lost the other part of his soul and the love of his life. That’s not something that you can just deal with and move on with your life.

When two of his family made it back through the anomaly after two years, he had started to feel hope again. Danny and Connor were a little worse for wear, but they were alive and that was what counted.

  
He moved them into his flat, not allowing for arguments. They needed to stay together. Especially with all of the changes that been going on in the two years they had been gone.

His two mates were cleaned up and looking normal when the inevitable questions came up.

“Where’s Abby?” Becker finally made himself force the words out.

“She’s not here?” Danny and Connor gave each other worried gazes. “We thought she would have found the way.”

“What happened?”

“Connor was hurt during a Raptor attack,” Danny explained. “Abby went on after Helen.”

Another if only.


End file.
